Lovely Pursuit
by Sadistic Mary
Summary: His hands interwined with the other's and he shot him a look full of lust. Zoro looked at Sanji with the same lust-filled eyes and dragged him off to a secluded place. Oneshot Zosan Lemon/Smut PWP Yaoi


Title: Lovely Pursuit

Duration of me making this: 1hr 3mins (most of me freaking out about how this fanfic was gonna become stupid)

Fandom: One Piece

Couple: Zosan, Zoro X Sanji

Status: Oneshot. Complete.

Word Count: 1,046

Rating: M, +18, R, Adult (but you guys dont care)

Inspiration: nothing. i just felt like doing this cuz im impulsive also i was bored cuz my friends wouldnt skype with me

AN: Yes, there will be grammatical mistakes cuz i didnt feel like checking it. Also I'm writing this on my ipad soo yeah.

**Nightly Escapade**

He shivered at the cold contact of the man's fingers. They slowly moved down his back and reached into the curves of his bottom. Blatantly ignoring the delicate organ on the other side of his body, they proceeded to tease his enterance. Slipping in and out slightly, barely satisfying him. He needed something larger, something that would fill him to the hilt and make him experience so many pleasures that he would faint. His body shivered again at the thought and his member harden a bit more.

The man behind him moved to his neck and bit him lightly. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to leave a small mark that told others that Sanji was his and his alone. Zoro was a possesive man and there was no way that others would ever get a taste of the man that was currently writhing underneath him. Zoro left more marks on Sanji by sucking on the thin skin surrounding his neck. Bright red hickeys stood out from the Sanji's pale skin.

He pushed his fingers farther inside of Sanji and exacted a loud moan from Sanji. His appendages brushed past a bundle of nerves that Zoro knew would make his lover scream with pleasure. His spread his fingers apart , but they were immediately clamped upon.

"Relax Sanji..." Zoro said, in a gentle voice and licked his ear.

"Ughh..." Sanji groaned and let his body relax. Zoro's fingers went farther in and started to scissor, loosening Sanji's hole. Soon after, he added another finger, eliciting another exciting moan from Sanji. He looked down at his own member and realized that he had been ignoring it.

He twisted Sanji around and told him one command.

"Stroke," he said, pointing to his own member while stirring his finger inside of Sanji. Sanji wanted to yell at the marimo and hit him with all he had to tell him to do such an embarrassing thing, but all he could do was comply. His head was fogging up with pleasure that even he wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

He slowly reached towards the hard cockand stroked slowly. Up and down and then moving towards the head. He rubbed over the slit of the penis and used his other hand to gently rub Zoro's balls. Zoro groaned at the pleasurable contact. He plunged his fingers into Ssnji's entrance and twisted them around. Sanji let out a loud gasp and bucked his hips, orgasming.

His body was shaking and trembling as pleasure traveled throughout his body. Ssnji's member fell limp as some fluid lesked out of it. Zoro gave his own member a few more pumps and aligned himself with Sanji's entrance.

"You ready, shit cook?" Zoro said as he slowly pushed into Sanji. Sanji, himself, was too tired to glare at the swordsman, but was waken up from his stupor as he felt a hard object push inside his body.

He mewled out a moan and unconciously arched his back to move Zoro deeper inside him. Zoro's hips moved with vigorous movements, each time trying to find the bundle of nerves hidden inside of his lover. Zoro spread Sanji's legs wider apart and aimed his movements to the base of his Sanji's hot organ.

He rammed into the man underneath him and enjoyed it as Sanji cried out in pleasure. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he proceeded to move even more quickly into the lithe body. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, lifting himself up in a sitting position.

Zoro's dick moved deeper inside of Sanji and encased Zoro in a cave of heat. Sanji moved his hips up and down. Making him go from the head to the base and back up. Zoro was mesmerized at the scene in front of him until he got his senses back and thrust up into Ssnji, moving perfectly with him.

"Ahnn...!" Sanji choked out, pleasure at the pit of his stomach gathering and lighting up like lava. He needed release so badly! Zoro grunted in pleasure as Sanji's movements seemed to speed up, with him slamming his hips down at a faster rate.

They both shouted out in satisfaction, Sanji reaching his climax first before Zoro shortly followed. They both landed on the bed, their breaths quick and needing air. Their bodies were a mess with cum splattered on their abdomens and sweat covering their entire bodies.

Zoro pulled out of Sanji slowly so as to not hurt his lover. Sanji felt a small trickle of liquid coming out of his hole and shuddered at the feeling? He would have to clean that uo the new morning, but now all he wanted to do was cuddle uo to Zoro and sleep the night away.

Zoro planted himself next to Sanji and wrapped his arms around Sanji.

"So how was that?"

"It was amazing," Sanji pecked a small kiss on Zoro's cheek. Zoro blushed at the affection, but the darkness overshadowed the red hue. Too bad Sanji could feel how hot Zoro's face was he did that and gave a little smirk.

"I love you, you know that? I don't think I could ever see a life without you," Zoro said, burhsing his hand through Sanji's silky hair.

"That's so cliched," Sanji said, grinning in Zoro's direction.

"I try," Zoro said, chuckling along with Sanji.

"You know..."

Zoro looked at him, urging him to carry on.

"I'm gonna put it in tomorrow. Let you experience what it feels like to have a rod uo your ass.

**Bold Men in the Streets**


End file.
